


An Intentional Provocation of Jealousy

by accol



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelcest of various sorts.  Drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Lucifer/Gabriel + Michael: Luci fucks Gabe somewhere he knows Mike will see them just to piss their older brother off._

The first time Michael forced himself to keep walking past the open bedroom even when Gabriel’s deliberate, pornographic moans threatened to draw him back into their clutches. The second time he clenched his fists and teeth and watched without touching as Lucifer pulled Gabriel’s head back and sucked a livid mark upon his neck while he drove into him, Michael’s cock throbbing in time safely in his trousers. 

Three, however, was one time too many, and Michael would not stand this intentional provocation of his jealousy. Lucifer had Gabe bent over Michael’s desk, atop his records of the Winchesters’ every move, generations of surveillance and they were defiling it right in his face with their lascivious looks in his direction, taunting him, angling to break him.

“That is enough,” Michael snarled, and both of them felt the thrust of his cock, both of them came in looping gouts of come upon his length before the night was through.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Miciferabriel, rimming + fingering_

It was always Gabriel’s turn to service his brothers; he chose that role for himself, because no one had a tongue like he did, _no one_.  Clever twists of its tip, pushing deeper into Lucifer’s hole until Lucifer emanated the cold that sprung forth from him when he lost himself to the oblivion.  Gabriel took on Michael then, coaxing from the uptight angel a measure of excitement, a little loss of control as Gabriel added fingers alongside his tongue to press the orgasm from Michael’s tightness.  

As they lay panting below him, Gabriel licked two of his fingers and circled his own hole, letting them watch as he pushed inside himself.  It was times like these that _Gabriel_ was the one that ruled above everything, and they could only beg him for more and more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Lucifer/Gabriel, for all his talk, Lucifer in unversed in sin of the flesh, Gabriel takes it upon himself to remedy that_

“Are you serious right now?  Big brother is all talk and no game?”  Gabriel laughed as Lucifer looked up at him with a look of mingled shame and annoyance.  “Spent too much time sniping at Michael and not enough time enjoying your vessel.”

Before Lucifer could come back with some retort that would leave them both stinging and unsatisfied, Gabriel urged Lucifer face down so he could hide his burning face in the pillow; Gabe knew now where the Puritans got their bullshit shyness about sex.  He palmed Lucifer’s cock, easing it back and licking the head, sucking it into his mouth as Lucifer gasped; he pushed the pad of his thumb against Lucifer’s hole and took another sucking swallow, taking it just slow enough that Lucifer wouldn’t bolt.  

“Use your tongue,” Lucifer rasped, mouth dry.  “On my… my entrance.”

“ _There_ you go.  That’s the bossy fucker I know and love,” Gabriel smirked, and he dragged the flat of his tongue slowly along his brother’s skin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Michifer, rough sex, light bondage_

It went on for millennia; wars were started for less, but Lucifer could not let the rivalry drop and Michael always rose to his bait.  As always, what started as a simple exchange of angry words and drawn swords devolved into something primal, vessel upon vessel until one of them stumbled enough for the other to gain the upper hand for the barest of moments.  

Blood coated Lucifer’s cheek and his clothing hung in tatters from his frame; as he panted, Michael pounced, throwing him to the bed and binding him to it.  Michael’s sweat dripped in feverish rivulets from his skin to his brother’s, and — as always — there was no mercy in this fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Lubriel. Gabriel flirts with everyone and everything, Lucifer needs to make sure they all know who Gabriel belongs to (public sex)._

Lucifer felt the flare of jealousy spike through him like a fiery blade when Gabriel leaned close to the human man, chuckling at his inane joke and running a fingertip along his necktie in a clear invitation to bed him and in a clear provocation to Lucifer.  Gabriel had the temerity to look over at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow as he whispered something in the man’s ear; both of them sporting bulges beneath their trousers that clearly said what words were being exchanged.  

In a blink of anger, Lucifer had Gabriel by the collar, pulling him toward the front of the crowded bar, shoving him onto the stage and into the spotlight. 

“Is this what you want, Gabriel?  Everyone’s eyes upon you?  Then you shall have it,” Lucifer said clearly to the silenced room.  He bent a smiling Gabriel over the jazz combo’s piano and thrust inside him for all to see; gasps rose from the humans as Lucifer pounded into him, owned him, and marked him as _his_ with a massive spurt of come along his skin.  


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Michael/OFC!goddess +Gabriel, Gabriel enjoys having his friends corrupt his Big Brother_

Minor goddesses were Gabe’s favorite; always eager to prove their dominance and limitlessly creative.  Having them work their particular brand of magic on Michael, cracking through his stick-up-the-ass, “all work, no play” attitude, was also Gabe’s favorite.

Tonight, it was some South American number, all fire and ferociousness as she drew lines of pain and pleasure across Michael’s perfect skin, and spit upon his hole as he trembled.  Michael’s unfocused gaze met Gabriel’s smirking one, pleading to let him get back to his work of protecting Heaven, but Gabriel just nodded their guest onward as her long curving tongue pushed inside Michael’s ass.  His hand finally dropped his ever-present sword and curled around his cock… Gabriel couldn’t help mirroring his brother’s motion, imagining the feel of this goddess’ mouth upon him too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Castiel/Balthazar; when Balthazar is miraculously returned to life, Castiel seeks his forgiveness and unexpectedly finds far more than that_

Castiel dropped to his knees at Balthazar’s feet, the empty ache inside of his chest burning with the knowledge of what he’d done to his friend; he could still feel the smooth pressure of the sword in his palm when it slid into Balthazar’s body.  The warm fingers that stroked through his hair said it all, gentle and forgiving, and Cas sobbed, clinging to Balthazar’s legs, desperate to hold him lest he flutter away like a dream.  His human hands fumbled at Balthazar’s zipper, pulling him free and taking him into his mouth, praying that he’d thrust deep and take just the smallest revenge for what Cas had done.  

Balthazar pulled away, and for the barest moment Castiel was bereft knowing that he was unworthy even of this; but then Balthazar was sinking to his knees as well, his soulful eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled.  The grace that shone in his smile was beyond anything Castiel deserved, and the way Balthazar touched him — hands soft, tongue generous, cock giving the greatest pleasure — was the greatest gift.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Michael!Dean/Sam. Michael is obsessed with his brother Lucifer. He takes his lust out on his brother’s vessel. bottom!Sam_

Lucifer had always been their father’s favorite even if he always denied it, and Michael had hated it. He’d wanted Lucifer’s undivided attention for just the tiniest of moments, but Lucifer was perpetually locked in this fruitless battle. 

Now, in this body, Michael could at least feel his brother’s vessel shower true attention upon him, adoration in this human’s eyes. Michael’s vessel knew how to reach out for his brother, slow and familiar, gripping him tight so he would know that he’d always be there beside him. From behind Dean’s eyes, he watched the pleasure flare across Sam’s face; from inside Dean’s skin, Michael filled Lucifer’s vessel with himself, pushing deep and wishing it was his brother’s eyes gazing upon him this way.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: SPNRPS, Misha/Misha, “I’ve always wanted to fuck myself."_

“Ha ha, very funny.  This is like  _The French Mistake_ , isn’t it.  Very cool make-up job,” Misha said, approaching his doppelganger who’d just let himself into Misha’s trailer.  “You know, probably completely inappropriate, but I’ve always wanted to fuck myself,” he said as he examined the man’s face a little too closely.

Misha smiled, and then the other Misha smiled and let the trench coat drop open to reveal nothing underneath except a hard-on that was very clearly identical to the one that Misha had stroked to orgasm daily every day since he was 13.  

“I thought you might say that,” he grinned as Misha’s eyebrows went rocketing toward his hairline as it dawned on him that his unspoken fantasy was apparently now a reality.

“I get to bottom,” Misha said quickly, tugging at the string of his between-takes sweatpants.  “Oh, fuck, I get to bottom,” he gasped eagerly.

And the other Misha knew every last little spot on Misha’s body, starting with a good, deep tonguing that had him begging himself for something, anything, especially his own cock in his hole. 


End file.
